5000 yenes
by Kanaru von Pepinous
Summary: Una secretaria de la federación japonesa de fútbol le debe dinero al goleador de la selección de Uruguay. ¿Podrá Tomoe pagar la deuda que tiene con Ryoma Hino? Segundo lugar en el concurso de fanfics de Captain Tsubasa Elite. Contiene OC.


**5000 yenes.**

_**Basado en:**__ Captain Tsubasa (World Youth Hen) __  
__**Género:**__ Situación aleatoria. __  
__**Por:**__ Kanaru von Pepinous "Kanaru_Plop1" para Captain Tsubasa Elite. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que prestarte esa cantidad? Sabes que vine aquí sólo para entrenar y vencer a tu querido futbolista preferido, cerebro de microbio. No sé mucho de yenes, todo lo pienso en pesos – dijo un muchacho rubio, aunque de rasgos orientales, con un arete de estilo piercing en la oreja izquierda. _

_-Está bien, está bien que te caiga de la patada Ozora-senpai. Pero… ¿me das ese dinero? Te prometo que te lo pago en el World Youth. En yenes. YEEEEENEEEES, pepinos parlantes – contestó una muchacha, más o menos de la misma edad del rubio, pero con un largo cabello negro, con un tinte azulado, una flor de cerezo en la cabeza e incandescentes ojos amarillos. _

_-Eres bizarra. ¿Y para qué rayos necesitas ese dinero? – preguntó el rubio. _

_-Para pagarme el pasaje a Indonesia en la segunda parte de la Copa Asiática. ¿Qué esperabas, que mi padre me lo pagara? Él no me apoya en mi trabajo en la federación, y todo mi dinero propio lo tengo destinado a ahorrar para el World Youth, en caso de que Japón clasifique, pepinos parlantes. Ah, y en mis propios gastos personales – dijo la muchacha. _

_-¿Y por qué a mí? Puedes pedirle a un banco, a la Federación o sacrificar un poco de tu dinero – dijo el chico. _

_-Ejem, Hino. No quiero sacar nada de mi cuenta de ahorros y además no quiero pedirle ayuda a la Federación. Soy aún nueva como secretaria. _

_-Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que eres bruta. Como sea, pero viendo lo cabezota que eres, y como eres una de las pocas personas de nacionalidad japonesa que me agradan aparte de mis padres y los chicos del Real Japan 7… - Hino respiró profundo – te daré esos 5000 yenes. Que conste, Uruguay clasificará y se vengará de la pifia sufrida en el Maracaná hace unos meses por el 10-0 gracias a Brasil. Te lo puedo asegurar, Nakede Tomoe. _

_-Muchas gracias, Hino Ryoma – Tomoe hace una reverencia. __  
__"Veo que ya tengo otro motivo para clasificar al World Youth…" _

Los medios de comunicación uruguayos al principio se encontraban extrañados de que aquél jugador de origen japonés fuera a entrar a la selección uruguaya. Bueno, Ryoma Hino… puede que su nombre sea totalmente "ponja", pero él nació y se crió en la capital uruguaya.  
Jinnosuke Matilda (de orígenes parecidos a los de Ryoma), había aclarado que en ningún momento su decisión de convocarlo correspondía al parecido de orígenes entre ambos, sino que, precisamente en el A.C Peñarol, uno de los más importante equipos de Uruguay, Ryoma tenía muchísima importancia por su juego físico y su potencia de disparo.

Sin embargo, Uruguay siguió contando con el veloz delantero Ramón Victorino como capitán, al igual que en años anteriores, debido a su capacidad de liderazgo: Él y Hino fueron los únicos, del grupo de Rubens, despedido precisamente por el amistoso contra Brasil, que permanecieron en el grupo de Matilda. Los demás, o fueron sacados por el entrenador por su falta de rendimiento, o se negaron a ser entrenados.  
Esas declaraciones de Matilda, cuando se anunció su ingreso, vinieron a ser las únicas que dio. Eso demostraba la concentración que iba a tener en su entrenamiento.

De los 3 cupos para Sudamérica (Brasil, por ganar el World Youth hace 2 años entraba de forma asegurada), Uruguay tomaría el primer cupo. Argentina tomaría el segundo lugar, y Colombia, el tercero.  
En cuanto a la selección japonesa sub-19, en la copa asiática ocuparía el primer lugar, seguidos de Corea del Sur.

Es curioso, pero aunque Tomoe Nakede, asistente de Munemasa Katagiri, haya decidido ahorrar para su viaje a Burunga, desafortunadamente, no pudo hacerlo. Burunga tuvo una crisis que la llevaría a una guerra civil. Japón tuvo que organizar el torneo in extremis.  
Con todo, Uruguay terminaría en el grupo A, junto con Japón, México e Italia.

Gracias al entrenamiento con Matilda, Uruguay pudo pasar en primer lugar el torneo Sudamericano, y además vencería en un torneo amistoso a México, equipo comandado por Ricardo Espadas.

----Kashima, Japón. Sede de los equipos del grupo A----

-Disculpe, Katagiri-sama… - dijo Tomoe, en la oficina de su jefe inmediato, Munemasa Katagiri. Él era el hijo del dueño de un importante empresario japonés que era el dueño de un importante consorcio, pero Munemasa se negó a heredar el negocio de su padre, para poder jugar fútbol, cuando era joven. Cuando Katagiri tuvo que cortar su carrera profesional como futbolista al quedar tuerto, se unió al staff de la federación. A pesar de las malas relaciones con su padre, fue con su ayuda que pudo dar el apoyo principal a la JFA para la organización del WY.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el ejecutivo.  
-Le prometí a un conocido mío que le pagaría una deuda de 5000 yenes, y ahora que tengo el dinero, voy a pagarle esa deuda. No se la pude pagar antes porque no vive aquí en Japón. Aprovecharé que hoy no tengo ninguna labor de escritorio, por eso le pido permiso – explicó Tomoe.

-Veo, Nakede-san.

Después de que Katagiri le concedió el permiso a la chica, Tomoe marchó hacia el hotel donde estarían hospedadas las selecciones de México y Uruguay.

Con el bolsito especial para guardar dinero que la chica había comprado para traer el dinero, la joven llegó al hotel. Debido a la importancia del lugar, era muy difícil que la dejaran entrar, a pesar de tener permiso por su relación con la JFA.

-¿Está segura de que no viene a espiar a ninguna de las selecciones aquí? – preguntó un guardia.

-Es en serio. ¿De qué me sirve mentir? Sólo vengo a entregar este dinero a un jugador, porque tengo una deuda con él. Y no, no es ninguna especie de soborno. Son apenas 5000 yenes – explicó Tomoe. No quería que desconfiaran de ella.

-Está bien, está bien… pero la estaremos vigilando, señorita Nakede – dijo el guardia.

-Por cierto, ¿sabe dónde está Hino Ryoma, jugador de la selección Uruguaya? – Preguntó la Pepinácea, como era llamada por sus amigos – Es a él a quien estoy buscando.

-Debe estar cerca del restaurante o de la piscina, señorita – dijo el guardia.

-Muchas gracias.

La muchacha corrió hacia el camino indicado. Aunque en realidad el salón de reuniones de los chicos estaba cerca de la piscina.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó un muchacho de pelo rizado. Al parecer identificado como jugador de la selección mexicana.

-Sólo entregando un dinero por una deuda. ¿Algún problema? – respondió Tomoe, sin mucha emoción. Se había encontrado con Ricardo Espadas, portero y capitán de México.

-No, nada, niña japonesa – dijo Espadas.

Tomoe respiró profundo. No tenía buenas referencias de Espadas, y ahora ella estaba molesta porque se habían metido con ella.

-Cuando termine este torneo vete de este país y no vuelvas nunca más porque, al menos yo, no soporto tu actitud engreída y de "Pónganme atención". Entiendo qué tienes en contra de Ozora. Ya sé que eres pobre y sufriste mucho. Pero… no te he hecho nada como para que te metas conmigo, sólo por ser de la misma nacionalidad de Tsubasa. Espadas, ¿sabes qué? Déjame en paz, por favor, en nombre de los pepinos. No eres el único con problemas aquí – dijo Tomoe, harta.

Y se largó, aunque Espadas intentó agarrar del brazo a la chica, molesto porque ella le haya callado la boca.

-Deja de creerte mucho. Sólo porque vives bien – dijo Espadas.

-Y tú, déjala en paz por el solo hecho de ser una dama – dijo un desconocido, deteniendo a Ricardo. Ese desconocido era el propio Ryoma Hino.

-¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella? – preguntó Ricardo.

-Es una chica que conocí cuando estaba con el RJ7, enano – Hino hacía referencia al hecho de que Espadas es muy bajito de estatura, teniendo en cuenta que es portero – Sólo te pido que la dejes en paz, que no te ha hecho nada.

Hino llegó a intentar alzar con la camiseta a Espadas por meterse con Tomoe, pero ella le pidió que no le hiciera nada, que a nadie le gustaría, que por esas el entrenador lo dejara en el banco. Hino soltó a Espadas.  
-Me da igual con qué japoneses te metas. Pero vuelves a meterte con ella y preferiré mandar a la borda mi titularidad en la selección, a que la lastimes – dijo, Hino, de forma amenazante y dedicándole el dedo más largo de sus manos, en un gesto marcadamente grosero.

-¿Y para qué viniste? – preguntó Hino, al rato.

-Toma – dijo Tomoe, presentando la bolsa con dinero a Hino, sostenida con las 2 manos – es lo que te debo. Aquí están los 5000 yenes que te debo. Como no gasté nada debido a que el WY terminó siendo en Japón, saqué algo para pagar mi deuda.

Hino recibió amablemente, aunque con un cierto aire inexpresivo, la bolsa.

-Gracias, Nakede. Me agrada que cumplas con tu palabra – dijo Hino.

-Gracias también a ti. Te agradezco la protección frente a Espadas. Veo que no soy la única que piensa que su actitud es insoportable. Owairan-oujisama es el tipo de persona a la que Espadas detestaría, y es mucho más amable. Bueno, no viene al caso, pepinos parlantes. Muchas gracias, Hino.

-De nada… por cierto, dile esto a los chicos de la selección japonesa: Que se preparen, porque gracias a nuestro entrenamiento los destrozaremos, tal cual a los chicos de Italia – dijo el chico de la doble nacionalidad.

-Y de mi propia parte, te aviso que tú, Victorino y los otros serán vencidos. Palabra de una buena amiga. Palabra de una princesa del pepino – dijo Tomoe.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hino, extrañado por el curioso juramento.  
-Lo digo en serio. "Palabra de una princesa del pepino" es mi máximo juramento - Tomoe sonríe, le saca la lengua en gesto amigable, lanza una "V" de victoria con los dedos y se va, despidiéndose.

"Esa chica… jeje, me aseguraré de ganar".

----Estadio de Kashima, un día después…----

-Hino mandó decir que los va a vencer gracias al entrenamiento ese – dijo Tomoe.

-Pues nos aseguraremos de que no cumpla – dijo Kojiro Hyuga.

-No se preocupen, chicos. Ya les dejé mi mensaje – dijo la Pepinácea sacando la lengua – Tsubasa-senpai, cuida bien de tus compañeros locos, pepinos parlantes.

-No hay problema, Tomoe-chan. Ganbatte! – dijo el joven capitán de la selección japonesa. Sus compañeros lo siguieron en el grito, y se dirigieron a entrar al campo de juego, listos para enfrentarse a su segundo rival en este importante torneo.

Fin.

----

_Esto es un minific extraño, para el concurso de fanfics futboleros de Saki, en el foro "Captain Tsubasa Elite". _

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. _

_Tomoe Nakede es un personaje de Kanaru_Plop1. _

_Aunque no está claro realmente de qué equipo era Hino en el World Youth, por su estilo de juego lo coloqué en el A.C Peñarol. Saludos a Jenny-chan debido a esto. _

_"Ponja": En algunos países, para referirse a los japoneses, algunas personas usan esta expresión, por ser una inversión de sílabas de la palabra "Japón". _

_Owairan-oujisama significa "Príncipe Owairan" en japonés. Tomoe la utiliza aquí para expresar la condición y rango nobiliario de Mark Owairan en Arabia Saudita. _

_Fic escrito por Kanaru Von Pepinous Saotome Aizawa Plop. Hurón comunista según Hayabusa. Seguidora de Tomoe Nakede y la filosofía Sakiana sobre la locura. Padawan Sith de Liesl von Kaulitz/Koharu no Kokoro. Fundadora del club de "Senardo supporters". Promovedora de la campaña "I hate you, Bala!". Aficionada al PENGUIN SLAP. En el mundo de las anti-fangirls es conocida como "Blackwing". _

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
